The Start Of Something Wonderful
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Valentine One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Maura and Phil are celebrating their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Maura was excited to spend the evening with him. Will the two of them share a romantic night and start something wonderful together? Phil/OC.


This is the second Valentine One shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner! I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Maura was excited. For once she got to prepare a proper Valentine's Day for her and her new boyfriend. This year would not be another overly romantic holiday spent alone. It had been so long for her, Valentine's Day was starting to lose its appeal. Luckily, she met Phil. However, because of the newness of the relationship, the goal was to be sensual over sappily romantic which suited Maura much better. She loved setting scenes and decided this one was going to one of the best.

She changed her regular sheets for black, satin sheets with red and white pillows. She only used the couple bed side lamps to light the room with a delicate glow. She skipped the candles, but placed the two flower arrangements her boyfriend sent around the room. They were beautiful. Each was made of white Calla Lilies; her favorite flowers. Just then, the door bell rang announcing the arrival of Phil. She answered her door and saw him standing there with their picnic supplies.

"Hello." She shyly told him. Around him, her stomach turned to butterflies and she frequently found herself without intelligent thought."Hi, beautiful. You look delicious." He was admiring her from head to toe. She was wearing a low plunging, breezy black dress and five inch black, strappy stilettos.

"Thank you. You can put the...Ooh!" As she was stepping back from the door, Phil who was lost in his lust for her, walked in, dropped the supplies onto the foyer floor, and swept her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

While one of his hands was around her waist, the other traveled up over her breasts, rubbed one of her nipples, and then lodged itself in her hair. Maura sighed when their tongues tangled together and he pushed her against the wall. The aggression was making her extremely horny so she locked her arms around him and rubbed herself against his body. His hand dislodged itself from her hair and moved lower to grab her firm, round ass further pushing her against him. Phil's hips were grinding into hers causing her to get moist. Then, as abruptly as the kiss started, it ended with a gentle bite on Phil's lip.

"Mmmm. Picnic time sexy." Maura slipped by him and went to get a couple glasses and dishes. She loved foreplay and the sizzle of chemistry before fucking. The intention was to make sure tonight's fun lasted all night. It was Valentine's Day after all. Who knows? Maybe they could make it into a Valentine's week.

Phil noticed the spot in the corner of the apartment with a quilted blanket on the floor and went to start setting up the food. He picked up baked fish and vegetables from the restaurant on the corner and brought champagne for her and Pepsi for him. Phil was always prepared.

Together, they finished setting up the meal. They talked, ate, and gazed at each other. As they were finishing their meal, Phil made his second move. He started by running his hand up her body and playing with her nipples through her dress while she was still talking. The action caused her words to cease. Predictably, Maura lost her concentration around him. Then, he neatly lifted himself on top of her avoiding toppling over the glasses. He kissed in between her breasts while fondling them and worked his way towards her neck. Maura was a quiet one, but she could feel herself getting wet while Phil nibbled and sucked on her neck. However, Phil wanted a show and as he gently bit her ear, he said "get up and strip."

Maura got to her feet and turned on some slow music with the remote. The champagne went straight to her head relaxing her for her performance. She danced and swayed, pushing her breasts together, and letting her hands run over her body. After a few moments, she turned her back to him and let the top part of her dress fall. She wiggled and let the rest of it fall to the floor. Phil watched as her nice ass was brought into view barely covered by her red and pink hip huggers. To his surprise, on her lower back was a tattoo. In a neat script it said "Phil."

Phil flung his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans as he made his way to the bed; he wanted to be ready for her. Maura danced her way to him, straddled his lap, and started grinding against him. Phil, enjoying her ministrations, slid his hands up her back and undid her bra. Her huge breasts were in his face; he took as much as he could into his mouth and sucked. When one nipple was painfully erect, he would turn his mouth to the other while his hands squeezed them together. She couldn't take it anymore so she jumped off of his lap. Turning around, she bent over completely giving him a fantastic view of her.

"As much as I love this view. Get on the bed." He said to her. She did as he asked and he took in the sight before him.

Phil positioned himself above her and shoved himself into her. She was incredibly tight. Phil held her throat gently and squeezed her ass as he fucked her hard. Maura loved it; she loved being fucked as hard as possible. Normally it would hurt, but Phil knew how to please a woman. It felt perfect. "Fuck me. Harder. Harder. I like it."

When he felt she was close, he pulled out. Phil pulled her up and placed her on all fours in the center of the bed. Kneeling behind her, once again, he noticed his name scrawled across her back. "Nice tattoo."

"It's henna; I wanted to belong to you tonight, my love. Fuck me." On that note, Maura shoved her hips backwards and Phil slowly entered her. He gently pulled her hair and enjoyed the view as he slid in and out of her. Although known as a quiet one, Maura couldn't help moaning for more. She was sore, but in the best way possible. She couldn't get enough. Phil started fucking her as hard as he could; the way she liked it. He could feel her orgasm. He thrust a couple more times, held her hips, and came too.

He pulled out and she moved to rest her head on his chest. It was by far the best Valentine's day she had ever had.

Please Review!


End file.
